


故事里的故事之苏格兰访客

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: 我一直有一种感觉，Rapunzel和Merida，她两跟Elsa和Anna可能有亲戚关系，一来她们几个都是3D画风，而且诞生年份较为接近，比起其他的2D公主，总觉得看她们几个长得像亲戚。二来她们都在欧洲，历史上欧洲的皇室也是互相通婚，关系近一点的是表姐妹，关系远点的可能就是七舅姥爷的三外甥女，都在迪士尼家，我今天就拉这个亲戚了。（Moana对不起，你实在是住的太远了，你在太平洋上）按照电影出品年份，在年龄上Rapunzel＞Merida＞Elsa＞Anna
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	故事里的故事之苏格兰访客

又名《Merida被妈妈踹去阿伦戴尔访问写下的日记多年后被一个不省心的后辈看到了》

一头火红乱发的小姑娘在这个被称作档案室的地方翻箱倒柜，她受够了所谓的皇家规矩了。她的家族是苏格兰王室，曾经出过一个十分特立独行的Queen Merida，族里的老人都说自己和这个Queen Merida像，于是她被当成了未来的苏格兰继承者培养。但是这些哪是培养，简直是折磨！  
今天我就要让这里的图书来个天翻地覆，我不信收拾不了你们这些臭书，不然我把头发拉直染黑！什么航海图我扔，什么历史书我扔，什么日记本我……等等，这里怎么会有日记本？  
小姑娘翻看日记，从里面记载的事情来看，这就是长辈口中那个Queen Merida的日记，字儿写的真“好看”，小姑娘差点怀疑自己没学过写字。Merida果然跟长辈们说的一样，特立独行，什么把妈妈变成熊这些都来了，还好王后后来变回来了，不然苏格兰的历史又得重写了。小女孩看到了这段：  
从那之后我妈再也不催婚了，她一直念叨着要我去一个叫阿伦戴尔的王国访问，说这算是我家亲戚，按照辈分我和他们的公主算表姐妹，不过我貌似要比她们年长一点。但阿伦戴尔与我们苏格兰没有陆地上的接壤，所以去一趟可不容易，这件事情一直都在耽搁，连她们的女王继位我们也无法出席，听说加冕那天还出了很大的事儿，具体情况不清楚。终于，造访事宜进行得差不多了，我即将作为王储前往我妈心心念念的阿伦戴尔。听说那边又“变天了”，新女王继位，我就奇了个怪了，你们这女王怎么说换就换，难道真像东方那些宫廷故事一样，虚假姐妹情吗？  
算了，人家的家事我不好插手，在妈妈的千叮万嘱下，我乘坐的船起航了，谢天谢地没有遇见大风暴，我们一行平安到达了阿伦戴尔。即是亲戚又是稀客，Queen Anna亲自前往码头迎接，我终于见到了这个在我妈口中特别熊的，比她变成的熊还熊的Anna表妹。说实话我不太相信眼前这个举止优雅的女性是我妈口中的熊孩子，不过我们两家通信是很早以前的事了，自从前任国王王后，也就是她们的父母遇难后，我们几乎失去了联系。  
在一番正式的嘘寒问暖后，她邀请我们前往宫殿。迎接团里有一个身材高大的年轻男子，在互相介绍后我得知那是Queen Anna的未婚夫。呃……好吧我承认这位比当初来和我相亲的那群歪瓜裂枣的王子们好看，但是……可能是Eugene姐夫提高了审美，我并未觉得这位未来的妹夫，呃，很帅，只能说看着像个好人。算了，我那位Anna表妹喜欢就好。Queen Anna告诉我，这周五Queen Elsa会从北地回来，届时会有一个家庭宴会。害，你们两姐妹在搞啥？一个王国还来两个女王，这是反目成仇了还是开疆扩土啊？看见Queen Anna提起自己姐姐时那期待的表情，好吧，我收回反目成仇那句话。  
我们刚到王宫里没多久，就有侍者前来报告女王，说Olaf下课了，正在朝这边赶来。Anna很是高兴，连忙站起来去门口，门开了，一个小雪人蹦蹦跳跳地跑了进来，和Anna来了一个热情的拥抱，Anna直接把他抱起来，问他今天上课学了什么，有和同学们友好相处吗？我不知道是不是我长途海航而来晕船了，这个雪人看起来太像Anna的孩子了，Anna那慈爱又宠溺的目光，让我看到了母性的光辉，好吧，也许是魔法的力量也说不定。突然从窗外飘来一个纸鹤，就像是有人拿着一样，丝毫无偏差地定位降落在了Anna手里。她拆开纸鹤，脸上浮现出幸福的微笑，她将纸拿给那个叫Olaf的雪人看，Olaf看到后高兴地拍手，两人额头抵在一起，脸上充满了期待。我想到了一个东方来的词语：母慈子孝。Anna将Olaf放下，牵着他的手来到我面前，向Olaf介绍我，小雪人很聪明，他问清楚我们的关系后，竟然知道叫我姨妈，如果不是见识过那个把我妈变成熊的魔法，我可能会在阿伦戴尔的城堡里尖叫。Anna又说，Elsa带来的信上说，她还会带着北地的一些人来，现在正在准备礼物。原来那个纸鹤是Elsa的信，我看她看信时的表情，还以为是情书。她和Olaf看信时的情景，不明真相的人看了还会觉得是孩子他爸……话说就算是孩子他爸，应该也是那位克……克……克里…什么来着？抱歉他名字太长了。  
Queen Anna举止优雅得体，但在没有外人的时候，我看见了她的活泼，她与Olaf玩耍，和我一样有起床困难症，但我有一个疑问，同样早上起来都是鸡窝头，为什么她的那么好打理可以一丝不苟地绾好，我的梳断了好几把梳子都不一定能搞定？我与Anna，Olaf还有克……一起用过几次餐，她和她的未婚夫总给我一种不是爱人的奇怪感觉，我也说不清楚，很玄学的问题。比如当初我收到了Rapunzel表姐的结婚请帖，里面附有Rapunzel和Eugene的结婚画像，仅仅只是通过画像都能感受到这两人溢出来的爱意。这两位，呃，怎么说呢？我无法感受到这两有多彼此相爱，好吧，念在还是未婚的状态，可能还在磨合。  
Anna每天都会收到由风送来的信，全是Elsa的，有时一天一次，有时好多次，她也会让风带去她的回信。我不知道她们具体都写些什么，但每次Anna那满脸微笑让我觉得应该都是些高兴的事，只是我搞不懂她为什么会脸红？我现在知道是有风灵在为她们传递，只是你俩天天这么个寄法，人家风灵不生气吗？  
今天我正在和Anna聊天，一片雪花飞了进来，这会儿正是夏天，阿伦戴尔再靠近极地也不会在这个时候飘雪，莫非有冤屈？雪花很顽皮地围绕着Anna转圈，Anna也是逗着这雪花玩，然后她很激动地对我说，她来了，她回来了！我还一脸问号，就看见她提起自己的裙子跑了出去，一国的Queen这样跑，要是我妈以前看见会不得了，当然现在不会了。雪花似乎是觉得自己已经完成了任务，飘出了窗外，我顺着追到窗边，正好可以看见城堡外面的湖，等等，我眼睛花了吗？我看见湖上有一匹马在朝这边跑来，这是什么马？神马吗？能在水上跑。马越来越近，我这才看见马上还骑着一个人，太白了，从衣服到头发再到皮肤，在这夏天的阳光下，白得发光。来人在湖边下马后，马直接消失在了水里，我还没反应过来马到底去哪里了，Anna直接冲上去抱住了她，冲击力太大以至于这位骑士往后退了好几步才接住了Anna。我猜，这位骑着神马来的白骑士，应该就是Elsa 吧。  
不一会儿，Anna牵着那位骑士进来了，果然，在她介绍之前我就已经猜对了，真的是Elsa，当年来往的信件上说过她的成熟稳重，小小年纪颇有一国之君风范，现在看来那信没胡说（人家父母写的，怎么会胡说）。同时我也看见，Anna露出了比我这几天看到的还要幸福一百倍的笑容。  
接下来的周末，我们一起用餐，一起参加猜字游戏，晚上聚在一起讲故事，两姐妹为我讲述了当年Elsa魔法误伤Anna后发生的一系列故事，还有北地的传说，四大元素，阿塔霍兰，更有当年国王与王后那充满宿命的注定。我终于明白为什么阿伦戴尔的广场上立着的是国王与王后少年时的铜像，为什么会有两个Queen……我们两家还真是亲戚，命里都跟魔法犯冲。周日晚上用餐的时候，Olaf非要往两人中间挤，还非要吃Elsa盘子里的食物，这道菜之前也吃过，厨师手艺很好，味道也和之前一样，我实在搞不懂Olaf为什么要吃Elsa的。Elsa任由Olaf去叉她盘子里的食物，没想到Anna也去叉，她故作严厉地拒绝，Anna“质问”为什么Olaf就可以，Elsa找了一套又一套理由，但她表面上拒绝，实际已经把盘子往Anna这边推近。所以这道菜有什么特别的地方吗？进了Elsa的盘子会更好吃？不知道为什么看见她们三个，有一种说不出的温馨，尤其是在我得知了她们发生的事情后。我甚至自己都没发现我的嘴角上扬了……  
阿伦戴尔靠近极地，在夏季日出时间特别早，我在周一的早上成功被早早照醒。这个时间用早餐太早了，我站到窗边感受一下北地来的风，又看到那个湖面了。没看见马，但看见了湖边站着两个人，哦不是，三个人。Elsa抱着Olaf，在给他说什么，Olaf竟然在擦眼泪，Elsa居然还在笑，这演的哪出啊？接着Elsa又在给Anna说什么，温柔地能掐出水来，Anna有点舍不得，抓着Elsa后面的披风。风吹来，有点吹乱了Elsa没有任何束缚的头发，Anna细心地为她整理，画面居然在此刻静止了，两人就这么看着彼此。也不知道过了多久，Elsa把Olaf转移到了Anna怀里，分别给了两人的额头一个吻。湖面上升腾起一匹马，马来到岸边但一直站在水里，Elsa跨了上去，正准备驾马离去，Anna抱着Olaf跑过去，好像是有什么话要说，Elsa在马上弯下腰，尽量靠Anna近一些，然后我看到了一个吻，一个真切的吻，像童话故事里的吻（我以前一直不信这些童话的），就像故事里说的那样，吻的人和被吻的人都有点不好意思，Elsa太白了，我隔这么远都看见她脸红了，Anna的脸被她怀里的Olaf遮住了，不过我猜应该和她的头发颜色相差不了多少，当然和我的头发颜色还是相差得多。Elsa最终还是骑马离开了，她一个劲儿地回头，岸上的Anna和Olaf则一个劲儿地挥手。  
干嘛要搞得像永别呢？不是周五又会回来的吗？  
我的造访很快就到了返程的日子，Anna和Elsa为我和我的家人准备了很多礼物，里面还有北地的特产。我返程那天并非周末，但Elsa却在那天回来送我，我告诉她，回都回来了，就这样呆到周末吧，你不嫌折腾人家水灵和风灵可实实在在地被你折腾。她答应了我，Olaf这小家伙一看可高兴了，抱住我一直在谢谢姨妈。哎，想我貌美如花，咋就成了姨妈？临行前，我给了我的两个表妹拥抱，真心希望她们以后幸福。  
在回苏格兰的船上，我在心里默默地向Anna道歉，之前看到克……的时候，我吐槽过她的品味，觉得她眼光不行，实在是对不起，Anna，你的品味非常好！你的眼光实在是高！  
别问我为什么，我没吃过猪总见过猪跑吧！  
后记：这篇日记最终还是失传了，取而代之的是一本用密语写的日记，人们一直在寻找破解这套密语的方法，但都以失败告终。


End file.
